The New Namikaze Clan
by ChunkyLover584
Summary: Naruto is taken and raised by Jiraiya immediately after the sealing. What will happen when he returns 12 years later to become a shinobi of the leaf? Naru/Harem. Several Lemons throughout story.
1. Prologue

A/N: Here is the first chapter of my Jiraiya-fied Naruto story. I haven't read a story doing this plot before and I thought it should be done, so here it is. This will be a strong, smart, flirty Naruto, but it will be all his power, with very little interaction with the Kyuubi. Pairing will be Naru/harem, with _at least _four women in it, with some common and not so common inclusions. There will be quite a few lemons in later chapters, for those slaves to the citrus like myself. Enjoy.

The New Namikaze Clan Prologue

Minato Namikaze stood atop his faithful summon, the chief of the toad clan, Gamabunta. He was facing a sight which would, and had, brought many of the most powerful shinobi that he knew, trembling to their knees. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, legendary king of the demons and likely the most powerful being on the planet, was heading towards him.

Suddenly two puffs of smoke appeared beside him. He didn't have to look to see who it was, there were only two people it could be.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Sarutobi-sama." he greeted calmly, though inside he was anything but calm.

"Are you sure this is the only way Minato-kun?" Sarutobi, the previous Hokage asked desperately.

"I'm afraid so. We all know that the Kyuubi cannot be killed. The only way for the village to be saved is for it to be sealed." the blonde replied determinately.

"But why does it have to be him? The boy has already lost his mother, and with you acting as the sacrifice, he will have no father also. Will you really place another burden on an orphan, and your son no less!" his teacher, the legendary Jifraiya of the sannin shouted angrily.

"What would you have me do? I can't ask some other family to give up their child when I am not willing to do so myself. And even if I could, there simply aren't any other viable candidates. He was the only child born today. I have no choice." he said sadly.

"But what kind of life will the child have. As much as I love this village, the people will not accept the child. If he is lucky, he will suffer only scorn and mental abuse, but frankly I won't be surprised if the council is calling for his corpse before yours has time to cool." Sarutobi stated with loathing and disgust written through his tone.

The young Hokage sighed wearily. "I know. As much as I'd love for him to be treated as a hero, the hate and torture he will face if he stays in this village will be too much to allow. That is why I asked for you to be here sensei. I need you to leave the village with my son and keep him safe."

The white haired sage paled considerably. "ME? You can't be serious! I-I can't raise a kid." he cried frantically.

"Please sensei. There is no one else. Sarutobi-sama has to stay here to take care of the village and Kushi-hime died giving birth." the blonde pleaded desperately.

Jiraiya sighed and hung his head dejectedly. "Fine. But none of this, hiding his heritage bullshit. This gaki is growing up a Namikaze, and I don't give a fuck what Iwa or anyone else has to say about it!"

Minato gave his infamous grin, "Thank you sensei. I know you will raise my Naruto to be a strong and noble man."

"Just like his father." the toad sage muttered before he and the Sandaime leapt clear so the Namikaze's could meet their fates.

Two minutes and a brilliant flash later, both the Yondaime Hokage and the great demon were gone. And both of their legacies were held in the fragile form of a crying child, barely an hour old and already sporting a head of sunshine yellow hair, and an ominous black spiral on his abdomen.

Sarutobi and his student silently walked over to the boy, the younger of the two picking him up and awkwardly cradling him in his powerful arms.

"What will you do Jiraiya? Will you actually take the boy?" Hiruzen asked skeptically.

"I have to. Regardless of whether or not I agree with what Minato did, I will be damned if I let their sacrifice be in vain."

Sarutobi smiled at his student's words, glad that he was going to do the right thing, overcoming the old man's expectations for once.

"Glad to hear it Jiraiya. But what should we tell the council? They're not going to be happy about you leaving with the child."

The usually jovial sannin's face turned dark. "This boy will be raised as Minato wanted. And god help anyone who tries to stop me, because I will not tolerate anyone harming my grandson."

The Sandaime smiled warmly as they began making their way back to the village, with Jiraiya still cradling the new jinchuruki protectively.

* * *

For the years that followed, Jiraiya travelled with his adoptive grandson.

At first he was terrified of the proposition, but, as with most things, he was a fast learner and quickly proved himself to be more than capable for caring for the child.

As time passed, the boy grew quickly, constantly being on the road forced the boy to learn to walk and run at an early age. By the time he was four, he could already keep up with most gennin and had developed a keen interest in all things ninja.

On his fifth birthday, Jiraiya relented to the endless nagging and bought the boy a dull set of kunai and shuriken so he could start his training. Of course, the boy didn't realise that the sneaky sannin had already started his training by forcing him to develop his speed, stamina and flexibility through their daily activities and games. Their playful sparing had also given Naruto a solid base for his taijutsu.

After only six months, the child had already mastered the use of his weapons and could hit the bull's-eye every time. Naruto was eager to take up a more advanced weapon, but as Jiraiya had never had any interest in weapons, he didn't know how to teach him how to use anything as complicated as a sword. The only weapon he knew anything about was a staff, since his sensei had used one.

The little ball of energy was reluctant at first, since he really wanted something pointy or cool like the sword he'd seen a samurai using. But he was quick to change his mind when he heard that the Sandaime used one that was more than capable of defeating almost any sword.

Naturally, Jiraiya didn't want to give the boy a proper staff until he was proficient with it, so for the first few months he was restricted to a broken off broom handle.

By the time his sixth birthday came around however, the toad sage decided that he was ready for a real weapon and commissioned one from one of his contacts.

The kid damn near exploded when the pole was revealed. It was about one and a half times the size of the still growing child and was made of a light but sturdy metal, wrapped completely in black leather to make it easier to grip. Naruto also received some scrolls from Sarutobi, (via summon), on proper techniques and stances for the weapon to help improve his form.

For the six months after his birthday, Naruto had done very little but practice the stances and techniques of the scrolls, whilst modifying and adapting them into his own personal style, which Jaraiya had to admit, was quite formidable with its powerful and unpredictable strikes and fluid, adaptable defense.

At this time Naruto had gotten to the point where he only needed to train with his staff for an hour or so a day, so Jiraiya had started him on chakra control exercises. Partially because he planned to start teaching him jutsu soon, but mostly just to keep the frantic boy occupied.

It soon became apparent that he had chakra reserves ridiculously large for his age and, as a result, found the control exercises, even the most basic ones, incredibly difficult. Being a child, Naruto quickly became frustrated with the exercises. Seeing this, Jiraiya had used his secret weapon for motivating his young charge, tales of the Hokage's.

Whether it was due to his desire to be like his father or if it was simple hero worship, Jiraiya was unsure. What he did know was if you told the boy that the Hokage's did it, you could get him to do almost anything, from meditation to eating his vegetables.

Immediately, Naruto dove head first into his control training and by the time his seventh birthday had come he was ready to begin learning basic ninjutsu.

Since the boy would have to endure the gennin exams at some point, the old sage began by teaching him the henge and substitution jutsu, both of which he had mastered within an hour. He then tried to teach the boy the basic clone technique, and whilst he had been able to produce clones, the sheer amount of chakra that he possessed made it impossible for him to make less than fifty, even when using the smallest amount of chakra he could gather.

He decided that, since there isn't really any use for the technique other than the gennin exam, that he would teach him a more advanced version of the technique, the Kage Bunshin Jutsu.

Naruto took to it like a fish to water. The increased chakra requirement of the jutsu meant that he didn't have to focus as hard on limiting his output, which made it exponentially easier for the young ninja to perform. Whilst he could only make around a dozen of the clones at most, this was still very impressive and Jiraiya couldn't help but be proud of his grandson. As a reward, he took the boy out for dinner of whatever he desired. This seemingly innocent action resulted in what would later be known as "The Great Ramen Incident" when the young container discovered a love for the noodle dish that would later become renowned in legends across the world.

Two years later, on Naruto's ninth birthday, Jiraiya had decided that since he had mastered all the techniques that he had shown him so far, including some low chuunin level elemental ones, as well as his now perfected staff and taijutsu fighting styles, that it was time for him to learn summoning.

To say that Naruto was excited to be signing the toad contract, would have been the greatest understatement the world had ever known. Since he was old enough to understand words, his grandfather had been regaling the young blonde with tales of both himself and the boy's father involved in various exploits and adventures with the toad clan. The toads had even watched over the boy or acted as playmates when the old sage had matters to attend to that were unsuitable for young eyes. As such, mere seconds after having signed the contract Naruto sped through the hand signs he had seen his grandfather use countless times and slammed his palm to the ground.

This brings us to Jiraiya's current predicament. He had very nearly soiled himself when he felt how much chakra his grandson had poured into the jutsu and that feeling was not at all helped when there was an enormous cloud of smoke.

Before the cloud dispersed a booming voice roared throughout the clearing.

**"Jiraiya you perverted little bastard! I thought I told you next time you summoned me, I would crush you!"**

As the smoke cleared, Naruto found himself at the feet of an enormous, red toad wearing a blue vest with a gigantic sword at his hip.

Jiraiya gulped as he stepped forward. "Sorry Bunta, but it wasn't me who summoned you." he stated carefully, very aware of the chief toad's violent tendencies.

**"Oh really, than who was it? The summon fairy?"** the massive toad replied sarcastically.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the joke, his tiny voice drawing the attention of Gamabunta.

**"Who are you little one? You look familiar."** the summon asked, lowering his head to get a good look at the blonde child.

Naruto puffed out his chest proudly and summoned his 'manly voice' "I'm Naruto Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. Apprentice to Jaraiya of the legendary sannin. Proud jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and future greatest hokage. And I am the one who summoned you here."

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile proudly at his grandson's version of his famous greeting, though he was still upset that he chose not to do the dance, saying that it was stupid.

Gamabunta chuckled internally at the kid's antics, but maintained a serious expression on the outside.

**'So Minato's boy has signed our contract huh? As much as I'd love to just let him summon us, the clan law says I have to test him.'** thought the great toad.

**"So child, you believe that you are worthy of summoning my kind?"** he asked seriously.

Naruto grinned confidently, a sight that almost made the toad shed a tear at how much it reminded him of his dead friend and summoner. "That's right chief. I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage the world has ever known, and you guys are gonna help me."

Gamabunta had to fight back his laugh at how much the boy was like his father. **"We'll see, little one. First you will have to pass my test to see if you truly are worthy."**

Jiraiya paled, remembering what Bunta's test was from when he had had to complete it himself.

"Bunta are you sure that is nec-"

"Bring it on ya big bastard, I'll pass any test you've got." Naruto declared loudly cutting off his worried grandfather.

**"Alright kid, all you've gotta do is get up to my head and stay there for an hour."**

Naruto's grin widened. Pushing chakra into his legs he leapt up to the toad's knee, then to his shoulder and finally onto his snout, directly in between the toad's eyes.

"Ok so now what?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

**"Now you've just gotta stay there."**

Before Naruto could retort about how easy it would be, the great toad crouched low and leapt high into the air, surprising the boy and forcing him to use chakra to stick to Bunta's head.

As they were coming down, Bunta couldn't help but smile at the form on the end of his nose. Rather than being scared or at least serious as his father and 'grandfather' had been, Naruto was laughing maniacally, shouting with joy at the 'fun ride'.

This continued on for an hour, Gamabunta had tried everything he could think of to get rid of the child, even jumping into a lake and staying under water for a full minute, but nothing would make the boy even stumble and throughout the entire test the little idiot was laughing and shrieking like he was on a roller coaster. Shaking his head gently, the toad returned to where he had originally been summoned to find Jiraiya, obviously beside himself with worry. He almost had a heart attack when Naruto recklessly jumped from the head of the toad and did a flip before landing on his feet in front of the old man.

"How'd it go, Naruto?" he asked, though he could guess from the stupid grin and impressed look on him and the toad respectively.

"It was awesome! Bunta was jumping all over the place and even went for a swim, but I never even came close to falling." the blonde declared proudly before he abruptly passed out from exhaustion.

Jiraiya caught him before his limp form could hit the ground.

**"That kid is really something. You've done Minato proud Jiraiya."**

"Thanks Bunta, but most of it is him. I've never seen someone be so devoted or get so much enjoyment out of training before, even his father didn't do as much as him." he said proudly, looking down at the unconscious boy with a warm smile.

**"And to be able to summon me and pass my test at his age is not only incredible, but unprecedented. Even Minato was thirteen before he was able to do it."** the huge toad stated, his tone clearly showing how impressed he was.

* * *

For the next six months, Naruto continued his usual training regime, with a large portion of his time devoted to summoning various toads to become acquainted with them and their abilities. He developed a number of powerful combination attacks with some of them and simply became friends with others who were not compatible with his fighting style and techniques. He quickly grew quite close with Gamabunta's two youngest sons, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. And the three of them could often be found playing games or simply talking.

Deciding that he had a reasonable level of mastery with his summoning, Jiraiya began teaching the eager sponge one of his father's techniques, the infamous Rasengan.

The old man almost fainted when he had mastered the first stage after only a day and actually did faint when he passed the second on his first try.

'I guess that makes sense with his tendency to overload everything with chakra. I doubt the last stage will be as easy though. Control always has been his weakness.' he thought as he watched the boy complete his victory dance.

The toad sage was proven correct when Naruto was still struggling with the last stage after two solid weeks of working on it.

That was, until he stumbled across something during a battle royal he was having with a hoard of clones to relieve his frustrations.

One of the clones had launched a fire jutsu, demolishing two more clones before it was heading straight for the original in his blind spot.

Before it connected however, he nimbly leapt out of the way, completely unharmed.

Instantly, the fighting stopped as all the remaining Naruto's looked at the original with something between shock and amazement.

"How did you do that boss?" one clone asked.

"I'm not really sure. I was focusing on what I was doing when I suddenly knew that the attack was coming. It was like I'd already been hit by it. Only I wasn't where I was when it happened."

"Let me try something." one of the clones said before walking to another clone and whispering in its ear. He then smacked the other clone in the head dispelling it.

Naruto smiled as he suddenly knew what the dispelled clone had been told.

"So I learn everything that a clone does when its dispelled." he said thoughtfully.

"If that's true then we can be used for learning stuff." a clone said excitedly.

"Yeah. If I summoned fifty clones and they all worked on a technique for an hour, it'd be like I'd trained for fifty hours!" the original proclaimed loudly, earning a chorus of cheers from the remaining clones.

"So what should we do first boss?"

Naruto grinned and reformed the cross hand sign, summoning a fresh group of clones, bringing the total number up to one hundred.

He then pulled a bag of balloons from his pocket. Instantly all the clones were sporting matching grins as they each grabbed a balloon and began working on perfecting the last stage of the Rasengan.

Though it only took him another day with the clones to be able to form a Rasengan with the help of a clone, he continued working for another week until he could form the attack instantly without help.

Being the prankster that he is, Naruto decided not to tell Jiraiya outright about his mastery of the technique, choosing rather to surprise the sannin with it during their next sparring session. Needless to say, the toad sage was indeed surprised when his grandson snuck up on him and nailed him with a perfect Rasengan to the gut, sending him spiraling into a tree and cracking a few ribs.

After having Naruto explain just how he managed to master a technique in three weeks that took him a full year to master, he decided to step up the boy's training.

Every morning, at the beginning of their training, Naruto would create as many clones as he could. The clones would then be divided equally into four groups. One group would work on improving his taijutsu and weapon skills by having a battle royale. Another worked on completing his mastery of all the ninjutsu the boy knew, as well as improving his chakra control.

The third group began working on elemental chakra training, first the leaf splitting then water splitting exercises.

The final group was divided into two more groups. One, of about five clones would study various books and scrolls Jiraiya got for him, covering everything from math and history to sealing. The rest of the clones, and the original, were instructed to simply experiment and see what they could come up with.

This was by far his favourite of the training exercises he was undertaking, as it allowed him to use the creativity and imagination that often hindered his concentration during the more scripted training he undertook.

After two more years of this training, the event which many parents and guardians fear finally occurred, though when it finally happened Jiraiya couldn't have been happier. Naruto began puberty. Seemingly overnight the boy grew drastically, to the point he actually looked more like a seventeen or eighteen year old than his actual age of eleven. This was not what had made the aging toad sage happy, no he was almost ecstatic because his grandson had taken an interest in women.

He first noticed when they went to a hot spring after Naruto had an accident with one of his new techniques, a more powerful version of the Kage Bunshin Daibakuha.

This, of course, was just a cover so the white haired sannin could get in some 'research' for his next novel.

Naruto, having noticed his grandfather's great interest with whatever was on the other side of the dividing wall, decided to look for himself and see what was so exciting. What he would see that day would alter his perspective on life and the world forever. His young eyes were immediately drawn to the form of what could only be an angel due to its unnatural level of perfection. She was older than he, about eighteen, but that fact was quickly disregarded as he gazed upon the radiance that was her glorious form.

For almost five minutes, he stared silently at the ethereal beauty when he was snapped out of his stupor at the sound of his grandfather's perverted giggling.

Not understanding the situation entirely, the unknowingly aroused boy called out to his grandfather loudly.

The beating that ensued would, to a lesser degree, also be burnt into his memory forever.

Following what Jiraiya had labeled 'Naruto's rebirth', the sannin delighted in teaching his grandson 'the wonderful ways of the pervert'. By the end of that month, Naruto had already read through the entirety of the Icha Icha series once and was starting them again. He also had created a new jutsu and delighted in using it to put his sensei through both heaven and hell.

The next year passed in much the same manor. Naruto continued his training, mastering many new jutsu and creating a few of his own, as well as continuing his other training and helping his grandfather with his research.

Finally, in January of the year he would turn thirteen they began the trek back to their village of birth. It was time for Naruto to put his training to the test and finally become a shinobi of the leaf.

Chapter End

A/N: There is the set up for "The New Namikaze Clan", though I don't really like that name, so I may change it later if inspiration hits me. Next chapter is finished and will be up immediately after this one. As always, let me know what you think.

Mr Chunk


	2. Chapter 1

The New Namikaze Clan 1

It was about noon when the two travelers finally arrived at the gates to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They had awoken before sunrise and walked all day, but Naruto was not tired, in fact he was more alive than he could ever remember being.

After hearing about the legendary village of his birth for the last twelve years of his life, he was more than eager to see it with his own eyes for the first time.

The young boy managed to restrain himself enough so he wouldn't simply sprint passed the guards and explore his new home till he collapsed. Instead, they calmly, at least on the outside, strolled up to the pair of chuunin blocking entrance to the village.

"Please state your name and purpose for visit." the guard with a bandage across his face asked in what was supposed to be an intimidating voice.

Usually the guards would have been more polite, but when a tall, muscular white haired man in kabuki gear and an almost as tall younger man wearing black shinobi pants, a black chain mail shirt and a blood red trench coat with a heavy looking black pole strapped to his back, walk up to the gates emitting powerful auras, it tends to make people a bit nervous.

Still, Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow at the question. "What are they teaching you kids these days?" he mumbled shaking his head and getting into position to perform his infamous introduction dance.

Before he could begin however, he was interrupted by the blonde at his side.

"He's Jiraiya of the sannin. And I'm Naruto, his grandson and apprentice. We are here so that I can take the gennin exams and become a shinobi of the leaf." the boy declared impatiently, wanting to hurry up and explore already.

The guards flinched at the name and immediately bowed low to the sannin.

"Forgive us Jiraiya-sama, we should have recognised you earlier. Please go on through."

The toad sage chuckled at their reaction whilst Naruto just started walking passed the still bowing men.

As soon as they were in the village, Naruto stopped and stared, absorbing the new sensations as his senses were overloaded. Never had he been in such a large village before, and certainly never one with as much significance to his life and heritage.

Jiraiya laughed at the boy's reaction. "Come on kid. We can gawk later, now we better go see sensei."

Immediately Naruto whipped his head around and stared disbelievingly at his grandfather. "We're going to see the Sandaime? Why didn't you say so?" before another word could be said the boy disappeared in a burst of speed.

Jiraiya sighed and counted down from five. When he reached zero the boy reappeared with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Since you have no idea where the Hokage tower is, how about I lead the way?" the sannin asked with a chuckle.

"Ok but hurry up!" Naruto demanded impatiently, eager to meet one of his heroes.

* * *

They arrived at the Hokage tower a short time later, mostly due to Naruto dragging his grandfather along much faster than he would have otherwise travelled.

Frantically, the boy pulled the older man up the stairs and to where he was told the Hokage's office was. He only paused momentarily to wink flirtingly at a young assistant, before approaching the two ANBU posted outside the large double doors.

Though you couldn't tell due to their masks, both ANBU were staring wide eyed at what appeared to be the reborn form of the Yondaime.

It took Jiraiya clearing his throat after a minute of waiting to snap them out of their stupor.

"Jiraiya-sama? It is good to see you again. Hokage-sama just finished a meeting, so feel free to go right in." one of the ANBU stated once he was able to speak.

Jiraiya nodded and entered the room, his young apprentice following behind with a mixture of apprehension and excitement.

Inside, they found the elderly Hokage sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork and muttering under his breath.

"So they did stick you back behind the desk, eh sensei?" Jiraiya teased.

Sarutobi looked up and nearly gasped in shock at the blonde standing next to his student.

"Minato?" he asked quietly.

Jiraiya laughed out loudly. "Not quite, sensei. This is Naruto. Although I guess they really do look a lot alike."

The Hokage nodded and cleared his head. "Of course, my apologies Naruto. But it really is startling how much you look like your father."

Naruto just nodded dumbly, staring at the hokage with something akin to disbelief.

"Is he ok?" the old man asked Jiraiya after getting no response.

The sannin chuckled and smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

"He's fine. He just has a bit of a fetish for the Hokage's, so meeting you is a little overwhelming." Jiraiya explained.

"I see. So tell me young Naruto, how are you?"

"F-fine Sandaime-sama. It truly is an honour to meet you, Hokage-sama." Naruto stuttered nervously.

Sarutobi laughed warmly at his nervousness. "Relax boy. If anything the honour is mine, to finally meet the hero that saved our village all those years ago." Hiruzen insisted, bowing low to the boy.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." he replied, bowing low in return.

"Well that's enough of that. Now, when is that gennin exam? The little punk is eager to finally get a chance to put his training to the test. Not that he couldn't have done that stupid exam five years ago." Jiraiya muttered.

Sarutobi's ears perked up at the sannin's statement, since he had no idea what the boy was capable of, other than he apparently was decent with a staff since Jaraiya kept asking for scrolls and books on the subject.

"So you say that he is beyond academy level?" the old man enquired curiously.

Jiraiya snorted indignantly. "Academy? I doubt you have many jounin that could keep up with the kid when he gets serious."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head at the praise.

"Is that so? Well then I shall be excited to see what you can do Naruto-kun."

Naruto laughed nervously. "I'll do my best Hokage-sama."

"Please Naruto-kun, there is no need to be so formal with me. After all, if what Jiraiya says is true, you'll likely be taking my place in a few years." he said with a warm smile that was returned by the young blonde.

"Ok kid. Why don't you run along and explore, me and sensei have some boring stuff to go over. I'll catch up with you when we're done." Jiraiya said, motioning to the door.

Naruto took the hint and left to go explore his new home.

Once he had left Sarutobi turned to his student, the smile gone and his business face clearly displayed.

"So what can the kid really do?"

* * *

Naruto excitedly walked down the street, ignoring all the stares and mutterings of "Yondaime-sama?" that followed him.

Before long, he came to a small park where there were a number of children his age playing a game of some sort. Eagerly he ran over in hopes of joining them.

"Hi there! I'm Naruto!" he called out excitedly as they stopped to look at the stranger coming over to them.

"Hey Naruto. I'm Ino and this is Sakura." replied a blonde girl, indicating to the pink headed girl next to her as 'Sakura'.

'Oh man. Girls my age are always flat as cardboard.' he thought dejectedly as he checked out and then quickly dismissed both girls.

"Hey I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru!" yelled a scruffy kid with a white puppy on his head. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the strange kid.

"Don't worry bout him, Kiba's just like that. That lazy bastard sleeping under the tree is Shikamaru. The chubby guy next to him is Chouji. The creepy one with the hood over there is Shino, he doesn't talk, unless it's to bugs. It's really gross." Ino ranted, pointing to the various children as she named them.

Naruto listened with a polite smile, though inside he was frowning at both the girl's descriptions and piercing voice. Suddenly something caught his attention.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to a girl with dark blue hair and milky white skin. He was interested partly because Ino chose not to introduce her and partly because he could tell that she was hiding some rather impressive assets under her bulky white coat.

"Hm? Oh that's Hinata. She's really quiet and kinda weird. She..." Ino continued her verbal marathon but Naruto was no longer listening, intrigued by the pale beauty that was being ignored by her peers.

Without saying anything, Naruto walked over to where the girl was sitting under a tree reading a scroll of some sort.

"Hi there." he greeted quietly with a warm smile.

The girl 'eeped' and blushed brightly before looking up at the Naruto, where the blush immediately increased to near tomato levels.

"H-hello." she stuttered timidly.

"My name's Naruto. What's yours?" he asked, crouching down to her level.

"H-Hinata." she replied, her pupil-less, lavender eyes finally coming into contact with his crystal blue ones.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-chan." her blush was now full neon red. "I was wondering what a beautiful lady such as yourself would be doing sitting by herself on a lovely day like today."

Hinata started to feel faint, overwhelmed by the cute boy and his compliments.

"I-I was reading a s-scroll." she answered, fighting desperately to stay conscious so as to not embarrass herself in front of the handsome newcomer.

He chuckled warmly at her innocent response. "I can see that. Do you mind if I ask what it is about?"

She had to bite her lip to not lose it when he laughed, the warm, friendly noise damn near sending her over the edge.

"I-it's about my f-family's fighting style."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Ah yes the Jyuuken, correct? I've heard it is quite magnificent to watch. Would you mind giving me a demonstration one day? I would love to see it performed by someone as lovely as you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes widened considerably. "I-I-I-"

"Of course, I would be more than happy to take you out to lunch, for your trouble. So, what do you say Hinata-chan? Is it a date?"

The Hyuuga heiress pinched her leg sharply, using the pain to counteract the spreading darkness in her head. Not trusting her voice at the moment she nodded weakly at him.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Wow thanks Hinata-chan. I'll come by the Hyuuga manor tomorrow and pick you up at say, eleven. Is that ok?" again she nodded slightly.

"Great. I've got to go look for my grandpa, so I'll see you then." he said excitedly before leaving with a bright grin and friendly wave.

The second that he was out of sight, Hinata lost her fight and fainted, a shy smile adorned on her pale face.

* * *

As he continued to wander aimlessly around the village, Naruto thought of the shy girl and thanked Kami for having figured out a while ago that his grandfather's super direct approach to women simply didn't work on anyone but hookers, and even then it was hit and miss.

As he was passing through a business district, a heavenly scent caught his nose and he was powerless to resist its call.

Following the delightful aroma to its source, he found himself at a small counter with a sign that read 'Ichiraku ramen' hanging above it.

"Hey there, welcome to Ichiraku ramen. What can I get for you today?" asked a cute brunette with moderate bust.

'Sweet Kami, I'm in heaven.' Naruto thought as he gazed at the beautiful waitress.

"Um, are you alright?" the girl asked, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Never been better." he answered with a flirty smile.

She blushed lightly at his smile and approving look.

"So what would you like?" she asked politely.

"What would you recommend, cutie?"

"Well the Ichiraku special is very good. I'm sure you'd enjoy it." she answered, her blush increasing at his compliment.

"I'm sure I will." he replied suggestively, "Perhaps we should start off with that, then see where we go from there."

She nodded and offered a flirty smile at his innuendo. "I think I'd like that." she purred softly before writing down the order and passing it out the back to her father.

Naruto couldn't help but check out her ass as she turned around and deliberately let her see that he looked when she turned back.

"So, I haven't seen you around before. You new in town?" she asked, trying not to blush at having caught him checking her out.

"Yeah I just got in today. My name's Naruto by the way." he offered, his approving smile still in place.

"I'm Ayame. Do you mind if I ask why you came here?"

"I'd heard there was an angel working at a ramen stand and had to come see for myself. Unfortunately it seems as though the stories do you no justice, Ayame-chan." he answered smoothly.

The girl's blush increased dramatically at the praise. "Well thank you Naruto-kun. It's not often I get such kind words, working in a place like this." she admitted shyly.

'Oh man, another busty shy girl. This really is the greatest village in the world!' the blond thought cheerfully.

"Well, I'll have to make sure I change that, wont I? Beauty such as yours should be proclaimed from the rooftops, though I'm sure any man would love to keep you all to himself, I know that I certainly would." he countered with a sly grin and a wink.

"Order up!" yelled a gruff sounding voice from the kitchen, startling the waitress and causing her to jump lightly.

Quickly handing the handsome blond his meal, Ayame had to force herself not to squeal when their fingers touched and he gave her hand a light caress.

"Itadakimasu." he proclaimed softly, not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him throughout the meal.

After finishing he let out a satisfied sigh. "That was amazing Ayame-chan. Perhaps I can taste your offering some time?"

Blushing a new and giggling lightly, she took his bowl, getting another hand caress. "I think I would like that very much Naruto-kun." she cooed softly, despite cheering internally for having the courage to engage in the risqué banter.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Perhaps tonight then? What time do you get off?" he asked with a devious glint in his eye.

"N-not till 10."

"Well, I'll pick you up then. Until we meet again, Ayame-chan." he said softly as he kissed her hand, and left, leaving more than twice the cost of his meal on the counter.

* * *

Having sated his hunger, Naruto found himself wandering aimlessly, mostly marveling at the quality of women present in Konoha.

'Now I can see why ero-jiisan wanted to come back so much. It's incredible how many gorgeous women there are around here!' he thought with a massive grin as he noticed two female jounin sitting at a dango restaurant. One, with shoulder length black hair and startling red eyes, wore a tight wrap-around dress accenting all her curves whilst still being modest. Her friend on the other hand did no such thing. She wore only a trench coat, mesh shirt and a tiny miniskirt, leaving only the most explicit features hidden. Her hair, which was totally upstaged by her outfit, was a violet, purple colour and pulled into a high, messy ponytail.

Naruto was ripped from his appreciation of the view, when he felt his sensei's chakra flare. In an instant he was gone, leaving the two jounin, who had noticed his staring, startled and suspicious.

* * *

"What happened?" Naruto roared as he smashed through the window of the Hokage's office, his clenched fists surrounded in a blue haze of chakra.

Moving swiftly as he felt two new chakra signatures enter the room, he found himself with Rasengans stopped inches from the terrified faces of two ANBU.

"Naruto stand down!" Jiraiya ordered after regaining his bearings.

Cancelling the attacks slowly, Naruto turned back to his grandfather, eyeing the anbu suspiciously.

"What happened? I felt your chakra surge from near the ramen stand." he asked confused but still guarded.

"You felt that from over a mile away and got here in less than a half a minute, before pulling out two perfect Rasengans?" the Hokage asked disbelievingly.

The boy nodded but kept his gaze locked on Jiraiya awaiting an explanation.

"Sensei just told me something upsetting and I lost myself for a moment, nothing to worry about kid." the toad sage reassured calmly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "The only things that get you that upset are your teammates, Tou-san and the village council, all of which are very good reasons to worry." the young man stated simply.

"Fair point." the toad sage admitted after a sigh.

"So? Are you gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to beat it out of your wrinkly ass?" the young man threatened, slipping into his taijutsu stance.

Raising an eyebrow at the stance and his student's slightly fearing reaction, Sarutobi watched silently as Jiraiya attempted to calm the angry blond in a disturbingly familiar scene to the days of his training of the sannin.

"Perhaps we should just tell him Jiraiya, he's going to find out eventually." the hokage offered calmly.

After picking himself up off the floor and dusting his clothes, Jiraiya nodded and sighed again.

"Well Naruto, you know how you've always had varied tastes in ladies?"

The boy nodded slowly, caught between suspicion and confusion.

"Well, the good news is that you're gonna be able to marry as many women as you want." the white haired man announced in a fake excited tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he considered this. "So they're finally accepting me as the new head of the Namikaze clan that was automatically created when Tou-san became Hokage. But since Tou-san and Kaa-san died during the bastard fox's attack, I'm the only member of the clan. And as I'm a male that makes me eligible for the Clan Restoration Act." Naruto stated glumly. The two older men nodded, accepting what he said, though Sarutobi was shocked by the boy's knowledge of obscure Konoha laws.

Naruto sighed as he slumped into a chair. "Of course the catch is that I have to have a certain number of brides by a certain date or they pick for me. What are the numbers?"

"At least 4, by your 14th birthday." Jiraiya answered simply.

"So I've got a little over a year to find four times what most people search a lifetime for? Just great. I knew you said coming back would be fun, but I never imagined this." Naruto declared sarcastically before getting up and walking out the door.

"Being raised by you, I thought he'd be excited by the prospect." Sarutobi said confused.

"I'll admit the kid may have a greater than average level of appreciation for the finer sex, but at heart he's a romantic through and through. Being stuck with someone that doesn't love him, I couldn't think of a worse torture for him."

* * *

It had been hours since the altercation at the Hokage's office and since then, Naruto had done little but wander aimlessly through the village he'd returned to after being absent for essentially his entire life.

He drifted out of his musings when he recognised a heavenly scent nearby.

Looking around at the empty, darkened streets, he realised it was already quite late.

"Shit! My date with Ayame-chan!" he yelled, sprinting full speed towards the ramen stand.

When he arrived, he was relieved to find the lights still on. Taking a moment to catch his breath and straighten his clothes, the blond was delighted to see the clock indicating nine fifty as he walked past the flaps and sat down.

Hearing someone enter, the middle aged owner of the stall stepped out from the kitchen area.

"Sorry kid, but we're closing for the night." he declared in a gruff but polite tone.

Naruto grinned widely, "Oh I'm not here for some of your fantastic ramen this time, I'm here to pick up Ayame-chan for our date." he proclaimed cheerfully, though his grin slipped when the man got a sinister look on his wrinkled face.

"Is that so! And what exactly are your intentions for 'Ayame-chan'?" the man asked, his expression practically murderous.

"I...we...she...umm..."

"Tou-san! What do you think you're doing?" yelled a very different looking Ayame as she appeared from the back.

Like a light switch the man, now revealed to be Ayame's father, changed demeanors entirely.

"Nothing Ayame-chan, just having a little chat to your friend here." he replied with an innocent smile that was undermined by the terrified blonde sitting behind him.

"I'm sure. Sorry about him Naruto-kun, he can be a total ass sometimes." Ayame apologised after throwing a quick glare at her father.

"Not a problem Ayame-chan. He was ju...wow." Naruto muttered, his mind nearly shutting down at the goddess before him.

Ayame had exchanged her practical, work clothes in favour of a knee length, spaghetti strapped dress that seemed to flow around her body like a delicate mist, gently caressing and hinting at her curves rather than hugging them. Her chestnut brown hair now flowed freely down to her mid back, accentuating her matching brown eyes.

"You look amazing Ayame-chan, but you didn't have to go to such trouble, I was perfectly happy with how you looked in your work clothes." the blond said softly as he continued to drink in her appearance.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but I wanted to, I don't often get a chance to go out or dress up." she replied shyly, fingering the hem of her dress.

"Well I certainly can't complain about the results. Shall we go?" he asked with a warm smile.

She gave a nod and accepted his hand, calling out "Bye Tou-san. Don't wait up." before they passed the curtain and walked into the night.

* * *

For over an hour they wandered aimlessly around the village, with Ayame pointing out some attractions whilst they got to know each other. Each of them recounted the basic story of their life (with Naruto omitting some aspects of his, choosing to say only that his parents died during the Kyuubi attack and he left with his grandfather shortly afterward). Naruto regaled her with tales of his adventures, slightly exaggerated of course, and she listened with a warm smile and genuine interest, impressed with all the young man had seen and done in his short life.

They ended the night sitting atop the Hokage monument watching the stars, Ayame sitting between his legs leaning against his chest with Naruto's strong arms wrapped around her stomach, giving her a warmth and security she had never felt before and never wished to leave.

Finally, Naruto realised that she had fallen asleep and carried her back to where she had indicated her home was when they passed in on their walk.

"Aya-chan, it's time to wake up, you're home." he softly whispered into her ear, making her snuggle closer into chest before she realised what he said and looked up at him.

"Oh Naru-kun? How did we get here?" she cooed gently, still clutching to his muscular chest though he lowered her to the ground as she spoke.

"You fell asleep on the monument, so I decided to bring you home." he answered, enjoying the contentment brought by their simple embrace.

"I see. Good night then Naru-kun." she said quietly, fighting back a whimper as she pulled away from the warm embrace to go inside.

Before she could take more than a single step, she was spun around and the world froze as she was brought into a tender, yet passionate kiss from the man that had captured her heart after only a few hours.

"Good night Aya-chan." he whispered softly as he gently caressed her face and walked off into the night, leaving the shocked and starry eyed teen to wander into her house, where she completely ignored her father and collapsed into her bed with a dreamy sigh which was quickly followed by an excited squeal.

* * *

As he had done for as long as he could remember, Naruto awoke with the sunrise. Despite not getting home till after midnight and then enduring an hour of interrogation from his grandfather, he felt completely refreshed, in fact, he felt lighter than he ever had. Jiraiya decided that it was love and proceeded to tease the young blond relentlessly until he finally fled, saying he was going in search of a training ground to begin his regime.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was standing in the middle of a hundred clones, all of them looking eager to begin as they always were.

"Ok guys, since we're going to meet Hinata-chan in a few hours, I can't afford to get too tired, which is why there is so few of you today. Aside from that, everything will be as usual. Ero-jiisan said that Sandaime-sama gave us free access to the village library, so I want thirty of you guys to head over there and find anything that looks interesting or useful. Another thirty will come with me for our usual tai and ken practice. And the rest will work on our wind manipulation, I want that final exercise mastered by the end of the week."

"Hey boss, why can't we work on new jutsu? I wanna finish that new Rasengan we've been working on." one clone whined.

"Because, idiot, we're in the village now. We can't afford to be messing around with something that powerful and unstable, we might hurt somebody." another clone explained.

"Yeah, or some butt muncher might try and copy it. There might be one of those thieving Uchiha's around." another yelled indignantly.

"Hey dumbass, they were all killed years ago remember? Ero-jiisan said one of their own snapped and slaughtered the whole clan." yet another clone yelled.

"Not all of them, he left his little broth-"

"That's enough! Get to work before I kill the lot of you and start again." the original yelled, still put off by the sight of copies of himself arguing with each other.

* * *

Naruto had been training for a few hours when he felt two powerful presences approaching him. Immediately, all of the clones stopped their tasks and took up defensive positions, preparing for whatever may come.

They were thrown off however when the two beautiful jounin from the previous day appeared.

Relaxing his stance at the sight of their headbands, Naruto ordered the clones to resume training and stepped up to the women.

"Morning ladies. To what do I owe the pleasure of such lovely company?" he asked with a flirty smile.

"Well we noticed you wandering around yesterday and since you're clearly a shinobi but have no headband, we thought we'd come find out who you are and what you're doing here." the red eyed one explained, while the other eyed him with something alarmingly similar to a hungry predator watching its prey.

"Oh I see. Well, as you can guess, I'm new in town. I assure you though, I am a citizen of Konoha. I just left shortly after I was born." he explained with a nervous grin, off put by the strange exposed woman.

"Why did you leave? And why come back now? And why aren't you a ninja if you are obviously so skilled?" the same woman asked, while her friend continued her staring.

"Well, I left because my both my parents were killed in the Kyuubi attack and my grandfather travels alot so i had to go with him. We returned, because I'm finally old enough to take the gennin exams, which is why I am not a ninja yet. Any other questions?" he replied, his tone noticeably darker at the unpleasant content.

Seemingly unfazed by his tone she spoke again. "Actually, yeah. Who are you? You say that you're only just old enough to take the gennin exam, that means you're only twelve. Yet you look like you're at least seventeen and judging from what we've seen so far, you appear to be at least at a high chuunin level." she questioned, her polite tone fading quickly.

"I believe its common courtesy to introduce yourself first when asking someone's name." he replied curtly, his clones once again stopping their tasks at the darkening atmosphere.

The dark haired one opened her mouth apparently to yell at him, but was cut off by her friend.

"I am Anko Mitarashi. And this is Kurenai Yuuhi. So who are you, handsome?" she asked, her tone oozing sensuality.

Grinning at the woman's tone, Naruto answered. "My name is Naruto. And while it has been a pleasure meeting such beautiful and obviously talented kunoichi, I'm afraid I have a prior engagement, so if you'll excuse me."

He then turned to leave, dispersing his clones wordlessly.

"Hold on, you're not going anywh-" Kurenai started as she grabbed him by the arm only for him to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"He was a Kage Bunshin? But when did he make the switch?" she gasped in confusion.

"It was probably a clone from the start. You gotta admit Nai-chan, the kid got you good." Anko teased as she draped herself over her friend's shoulder.

Kurenai just gave a 'hmpf' before walking back to town.

Anko grinned widely at her friend's behaviour. "You're so cranky Nai-chan. Do you need me to give you one of my super special massages?" she taunted as she ran to catch up.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga mansion at 10:50 and couldn't help but smile at the nervous looking form of the waiting girl. She was dressed in the same outfit as the day before, but had obviously put more effort into her appearance. Her hair and clothes were all carefully prepared and she even looked to be wearing a small amount of makeup.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." the blonde greeted warmly, deliberately reducing his usual level of enthusiasm so as to not make the self conscious girl uncomfortable.

"G-good m-morning, Naruto-san." the pale girl stuttered, blushing because she hadn't noticed him despite her 'noble Hyuuga blood', and because an attractive man was apparently taking an interest in her.

"I must say Hinata-chan, you look especially beautiful today, I hope you didn't go to any extra effort, just for me." Naruto complimented, causing her blush to increase dramatically.

"W-well I-I..."

"Well, whatever you did, it's somehow managed to make you even lovelier than I remember, and here I didn't think such a thing was possible." Naruto proclaimed smoothly.

Hinata offered no response other than to blush even brighter and mumble something inaudibly.

Choosing not to draw attention to the problem, Naruto offered his arm to the girl with a warm smile. "Shall we get going, Hinata-chan?" he suggested gently.

The blue haired teen was clearly struggling with something before she finally took his arm and nodded demurely.

"So, is there a particular training ground that you like to use, Hinata-chan?" the blonde asked as they walked in a random direction, neither overly concerned with getting to a destination.

Hinata shook her head softly. "I-I have o-only used the grounds at th-the compound."

Naruto noticed the slight flinch the girl gave off when she mentioned training at her home and it wasn't hard to figure out why. From what he knew, the Hyuuga were one of the most prestigious and powerful clans in the village, someone as shy and sweet as Hinata, would likely be looked down on by the rest of her clan, she might have even been abused because of it, which was ironically, the most likely source of her timid demeanor in the first place.

"That's ok. Let's just wander around until we find a good one." The Namikaze heir suggested, getting an appreciative nod from the Hyuuga.

* * *

A few minutes later, they found themselves in the middle of a wide open training ground that looked to be unoccupied.

"How about here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and walked a few meters away from the blonde. "S-so w-what would y-you like to s-see, Naruto-san?" she asked nervously.

Naruto had to fight back his urge to grin at her innocent question, and instead gave a warm smile. "Well, why don't we have a quick spar? I think the best way to get an appreciation for your technique is if I'm receiving it." He suggested, trying not to laugh at the double entendre.

The shy girl gasped in surprise and shook her head. "I couldn't Naruto-san! You would get hurt!" she exclaimed, not noticing that she didn't stutter.

The blond boy smiled at her concern. "Don't worry about me Hina-chan, I may not look it, but I'm pretty tough." He joked, though he got no reaction from the girl who was too shocked by his new nickname for her.

Noticing her lack of response he slowly walked over to her and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "Don't worry Hina-chan, I'll be fine. Besides, I've always wondered what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of Konoha's most infamous taijutsu style."

Hinata still hesitated and Naruto let out a small sigh. "Ok, Hina-chan, where is the least painful and damaging place you can use the Jyuuken on?" he asked, getting a confused expression from the girl.

"The c-calves. They have less p-pain receptors than a-arms and are r-relatively easy to repair." She stuttered nervously.

Naruto smiled widely and took off his coat before rolling up his right pant leg. "Ok then Hina-chan, I want you to close the Tenketsu in my calf. That way, we can see if I can handle the damage, and if I can't, you will be able to fix me right up again."

Hinata seemed shocked for a moment but eventually gave a subtle nod and activated her Byakugan, earning a gasp from the blonde. She quickly turned away from him, not wanting to see his, once approving eyes look at her with disgust like everyone else. She couldn't look away however, when he gently moved her head back so she was staring straight into his concerned eyes.

"Why did you look away Hina-chan?" he asked, though he could already guess the answer.

"I-I didn't w-want y-you t-to s-see m-me l-like this. I-I l-look s-so…"

"Beautiful." He interrupted, getting a small gasp from the girl. "You are a beautiful woman, Hina-chan, and these," he said as he gently stroked the raised veins around her eyes, "do nothing to change that. If anything they make you more appealing as they show the incredible power that you hold within you." He declared tenderly, but firmly.

Hinata tried and failed to stifle the sob that broke through at his kind words. For most of her life she had been ridiculed, either by her family for her weakness and timid nature, or by other children for her strange eyes. Having someone, as attractive and smart and confident as Naruto obviously was, compliment her in such a way was too much for the poor girl and she broke down and started to cry.

Naruto tentatively pulled the sobbing girl into a comforting embrace, rubbing her back and whispering sweet words into her ear, whilst inwardly cursing whoever had hurt the girl so much that she broke down after a simple compliment.

The moment was interrupted as a spiteful voice called out from behind them. "So the princess embarrasses the clan again? Why am I not surprised?" the voice sneered.

Gently releasing the fragile girl, Naruto was not surprised to find the voice belonged to another Hyuuga, a boy, probably a year or two older than Hinata, who was standing with a combination of disgust and self righteous anger written across his face, barely covered by a mask of indifference.

"Why don't you just leave pretty boy? This doesn't concern you." Naruto declared as turned back to Hinata.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am a Hyuuga, and you will pay me the respect I deserve, or you will regret it." The boy declared angrily, getting into his family's fighting stance.

"I believe I did pay you the respect you deserve. Anyone who speaks against someone as beautiful and kind as Hina-chan, is obviously a fool, and I will treat them as such." Naruto replied, holding Hinata's hands and giving them a supportive squeeze.

"You are the fool! Look at her, she is a disgrace! A pathetic failu-"

"Hold your tongue, Hyuuga, lest you force me to do something that _you_ will regret." Naruto interjected coldly, making Hinata flinch.

"Please Naruto-kun, just let it go. He is my cousin Neji, he's hailed as the greatest prodigy the clan has seen in a century." Hinata pleaded, trying to avert the fight that was undoubtedly going to erupt if the conflict continued.

"Of course, Hina-chan, I'm sorry if I upset you." The blonde said softly as he began to lead her away, not sparing the raging Hyuuga behind them another glance.

"Don't you ignore me!" the boy yelled as he charged the two, aiming a vicious attack at the blonde stranger's exposed back.

Before he was within striking distance, however, the boy vanished only to reappear in front of the wide eyed gennin, his wrist gripped firmly in the blonde's hand. "You better think very carefully about what you do next, Hyuuga. I am not yet a shinobi of this village, meaning you just attacked a civilian of Konoha with intent to cause grievous harm, last time I checked, that is a very serious offence for a gennin, such as yourself. If you continue your attack, I will have no choice but to subdue you and report this incident to your sensei."

"That will not be necessary, blonde-san." declared a strange, leotard wearing Jounin as he appeared via Shunshin behind the shocked Hyuuga.

"I take it you are the boy's sensei?" Naruto asked as he released his hold on the Hyuuga, causing him to stumble backwards in the process.

"That is correct. My name is Might Gai, and this is my student Neji Hyuuga." The jounin explained as he looked on Naruto with an evaluative eye.

"I am Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you Gai-san, I heard much of your incredible taijutsu, even in my absence from the village." Naruto announced, with a slight bow of respect to the older shinobi.

"Oh so you have been away from Konoha? Do you mind if I ask why, Naruto-san?" Gai asked curiously.

"My parents died when I was a child, so I was taken in by my grandfather. Unfortunately, he travels a lot, so we have only yesterday returned so that I may take my gennin exam."

"I take it your grandfather was the one that trained you?" Gai asked, getting a nod from the blonde. "Do you mind if I ask who he is? Your speed is very impressive for someone so young."

"of course not, my grandfather is Jiraiya."

"As in the legendary sannin, Jiraiya?" exclaimed a voice from behind the green jounin.

Everyone turned to look at the new comer to find a girl with brown hair pulled into two buns and an athletic build, and a boy who appeared to be an exact scale model of Gai, only without the jounin vest and bandages wrapped around his forearms.

"If he's your grandfather, you must have met his teammate Tsunade-sama, right?" the girl asked as she practically pounced on the startled blonde with stars in her eyes.

"Uh no, I haven't. They haven't seen each other since she left the village almost 20 years ago." Naruto explained, feeling sorry for reason as he saw the girl's excited expression fall.

"Oh, ok." She muttered dejectedly as she walked away from him.

'That was weird.' He thought to himself as he watched her wander off. 'Maybe I should try and make it up to her. She may not have Hina-chan or Aya-chan's tits, but she's got a great set of legs on her. And I hate to see a pretty girl sad.' He was going to say something, when he remembered a lesson his sensei had taught him once.

FLASHBACK

A slightly younger Naruto and Jiraiya sat in a booth at a seedy bar, the toad sage already having had quite a bit to drink, was talking even more than usual.

Abruptly, he leant over to his young protégé and pulled him in close, as if about to offer the greatest secret in the world.

"Remember this lesson well, Naruto. If you are ever in a situation where you are on a date with a woman and you see another woman that you would like to take out, never, under any circumstances, do so in front of your date. You will either crush their spirit, or piss them off, either way, your chances with them are done. Its best to wait till a later time, when you are alone, then approach the other woman."

FLASHBACK END

Usually, Naruto would have disregarded his grandfather's drunken ravings, but for some reason that lesson stuck with him, and lucky it did, because as he looked over to Hinata, she already looked downtrodden at his paying attention to another woman. Smiling warmly, he walked over to the saddened girl and gave her a quick embrace, before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"If you'll excuse us, Gai-san, Hina-chan and I have a previous lunch engagement that we should really be getting to. It was a pleasure meeting you though, if only it had been under better circumstances." Naruto declared as he grabbed the girl's hand and began to leave the training ground.

"Of course Naruto-san. I apologise for my student's behaviour, I assure, it won't happen again." Gai promised, offering a rare glare to the Hyuuga prodigy, who snarled back.

"I should hope not. Next time I may not be so inclined to restrain myself." Naruto threatened without looking back as he walked away with his date.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went much more peacefully for the two preteens. They enjoyed a quiet meal at a small café of Hinata's choosing and shared various stories about their past, though most of the talking was done by Naruto, he made sure to include the girl in the conversations, and she had opened up considerably by the time they left, several hours later.

Naruto smiled warmly and pulled the girl into a comfortable embrace as he dropped her off at her compound. "I'm sorry that things didn't go according to plan, Hina-chan, I hope you managed to enjoy yourself anyway." He said as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I had a very nice time with you." She replied softly, inwardly cheering at her lack of stutter.

The blonde smiled brightly at her and leant in to give her a delicate kiss on the lips. "I'm glad Hina-chan, and I really hope we can do this again soon." He declared as he pulled back from the heavily blushing girl.

Hinata only gave a nod, having lost her voice after the tender kiss. Naruto smiled brightly again and left with a warm goodbye and simple wave, leaving the Hyuuga heiress to float absently back to her bedroom, where she collapsed into her bed and passed out, the increasingly familiar bright smile gracing her delicate features.

Chapter End

A/N: So there it is. Naruto has returned to the village, been placed under the CRA and gone on dates with two beautiful ladies, with three more being brought into play. Next time, the gennin exam and team selections, who will Naruto end up with? I honestly have no idea, I haven't planned that far ahead. Which means that the next chapter may take a few days, till then, please be patient and let me know what you think.

Mr Chunk


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back, sorry for the wait. As I posted on my profile, I will be adding a chapter to one of my four active stories per day, which means there should only be three days wait for the next chapter. Before that, we've got to get through this one. It's a bit sappy as the three way relationship develops, and there is the lame gennin exams, but I tried to spice them up a bit, enjoy.

The New Namikaze Clan 2

Naruto Namikaze awoke abruptly with the rising of the sun as he did every morning, but this particular morning was special. Today was the day when almost a decade of training would finally pay off and he would be entered into the ranks of the Konoha shinobi, and only one thing stood in his way, the gennin exam.

He had no doubt that he would pass, as his grandfather had said, he could have passed it at 8. The only way he wouldn't graduate would be if one of the chuunin doing the testing tried to screw him over, and he was more than capable of taking care of that particular situation, in fact, a small part of him was hoping that they would try so he could test himself against a Konoha chuunin, since he'd only ever fought bandits or sparred with his sannin sensei, he wasn't really sure of what he could do when he became serious.

Reeling in his maniacal laughter, the teen rushed through his morning routines before running off to his training ground to warm up, the academy didn't open for three hours after all.

* * *

The time had finally come and Naruto was standing in front of the door that would take him into the classroom that would change his life forever. To his surprise, the blonde was actually nervous, well, as nervous as someone with supreme confidence in their abilities can be. Taking a deep, calming breath he tentatively reached out and grasped the handle, before being violently thrown to the side.

"Get out of the way jackass!" a pair of screeching voices exclaimed as he shook his head and stood up to find the two loud girls from a few days prior trying to muscle each other out of the way so that they could enter the room first.

'And that's why I picked Hina-chan.' He thought, dusting off his clothes before leaping over the squabbling banshees and entering the classroom.

He looked up when he heard a small gasp from in the room and found a room full of children his age looking at him, except for Hinata, who appeared to be desperately looking anywhere else and fighting down a bright blush.

'Like a beacon guiding me home.' He thought with a light chuckle as he moved to sit next to the bright pink girl.

"Morning Hina-hime." He greeted as he reached her side and tenderly kissed her hand. Getting a chorus of gasps and sighs from the other students.

"M-morning N-Naru-kun." She stuttered softly.

He smiled warmly at her as he crouched down to her level. "I thought we were passed this Hime. You know you don't have to be nervous around me, I like you as you are, so there is no need to hide who you are." He proclaimed gently, still holding her hand, ignoring the dreamy smiles and sighs that were being directed at him by the majority of the girls in the room…and some of the boys.

The blue haired girl gave a small nod and gave him a sweet smile. "Arigato Naru-kun. Would you like to sit down?" she asked, shocking everyone else since they had never heard her speak without stuttering.

His smile grew as he nodded and took the seat next to her, still holding onto her hand.

"What the hell? Who are you? And how do you know Hinata-chan?" a boy Naruto recognised as Kiba Inuzuka hollered, slamming his hands down on the desk and glaring at the blonde.

"My name is Naruto, I believe we met a few days ago in the park, Kiba. As for how I know Hina-hime, well, I'm her boyfriend." He explained, getting gasps from everyone, including the Hyuuga heiress. "That is, if you would like that, Hime?" he asked gently, getting a happy nod from the lightly blushing girl.  
"But aren't you like 18? What are you doing going out with a 12 year old? Are you some kind of sicko?" Kiba yelled, obviously upset by the revelation.

'He must have a thing for her.' Naruto realised before sighing. "I may look older, but I'm actually only 12 like everyone else here." He explained, getting disbelieving gasps from people around the room.

"Yeah right! You're probably just some fuc-" Kiba's taunt fell silent as Naruto leveled a fierce glare on him, supported by more than a little focused killer intent.

"You would do well to remember there are ladies present, Inuzuka. Now I have answered your questions and I think it's time for you to leave us alone." The blonde stated in calm, flat tone that sent shivers up the feral boy's spine.

Kiba only nodded dumbly before staggering back to his chair and slumping down, as the entire class stared in awe at what had just happened.

'That new guy comes in and silences Kiba, of all people, with just a look and that creepy voice. That kid is something else.' Thought the majority of the class, though some were more inclined towards jealous brooding or fangirl hysteria.

"Sorry about that Hime, I just can't stand people acting like that in front of someone as angelic as you. It's just not right."

Hinata's reply was cut off as two chuunin entered the room, one with black hair and a large scar across his nose and the other with silvery blue hair and pristine skin. 'Well, we know which one has the real world experience.' Naruto observed as the men took up positions at the front of the room, silencing the class, who had mostly been chattering about the mysterious new blonde that had arrived today.

"Good morning class. As you may have noticed, we have a new student who will be joining us for the exam today."

"How come he didn't have to attend the rest of the classes like the rest of us?" Kiba yelled, apparently having recovered from the earlier altercation.

"He was away from the village where he received private tutoring from a shinobi. He only returned two days ago and has backing from the Sandaime himself to take the exam. Does that answer your question, Kiba?" the scarred chuunin asked, clearly not happy with the interruption.

"Anyway, now that has been taken care of, we can start the exam. The first section will be a 20 question paper test. You have 1 hour which starts as soon as you get your paper. There will be no talking or cheating." The other chuunin declared gruffly, sneaking several momentary glares at Naruto, a fact which the blonde did not miss, and had to fight back a smile at.

* * *

The majority of the test, after Naruto removed the genjutsu on it, was composed of simple ninja theory and Konoha history questions, and the blonde had no trouble finishing within half an hour of the exam's start. Deciding to have some fun during his spare time, the mischievous 12 year old spent the remaining time in an unrelenting glare on the silver haired chuunin, slowly increasing his killer intent with every minute that passed. By the end of the test the chuunin was sweating profusely and noticeably trembling, though no one but Naruto and a few select others knew why. Naruto had to hold back from laughing when the man visibly flinched when he took his collected his test and saw there was no genjutsu on it.

Leaving a Kage Bunshin to mark the exams, the scarred chuunin then took them all outside for the practical portions of the exam.

* * *

"The next test will be a simple taijutsu spar against either Mizuki or myself. To pass, all you need to do is land a solid hit or last the entire five minute duration. First up, Shino Aburame vs Mizuki."

The test passed slowly for Naruto as all of the students displayed, to him, pathetic "skills". That is except for a few, like the Uchiha and Inuzuka, both of whom landed hits quite quickly, and Hinata, who, after some encouragement from her boyfriend, managed to land a solid hit after only a minute.

After what seemed like an eternity, the scarred chuunin announced his name, getting shocked gasps from those who recognised his surname, and confused looks from those who didn't.

"Wait, Namikaze? As in the Yondaime?" Shikamaru asked, leaving everyone who hadn't figured it out to also gasp in shock, except those that were too caught up brooding or in fangirl hysteria.

"Yeah, he was my Tou-san." Naruto explained as he stepped into the ring, delighted to see that he had drawn the visible frightened Mizuki as his opponent.

Ignoring the surprised murmurs running through the crowd, the scarred chuunin called a start to the match.

Mizuki seemed to finally become overwhelmed by his fear as he charged the tall blonde, swinging wildly and drawing horrified gasps from the students and his partner as he was obviously not holding back.

The other chuunin was about to step in, when Naruto effortlessly ducked under a wild right hook and landed a brutal punch to the white haired man's stomach, dropping him to his knees where he vomited a lot of blood before passing out.

For quite a while everyone stared at the mysterious and apparently powerful blonde, some in awe, some in jealousy, some in fangirl hysteria and one in what was quickly blossoming into love.

"Uh, ok Naruto, I guess you pass. Shikamaru, it's your turn as soon as someone drags Mizuki out of the ring."

* * *

The rest of the matches were uninspiring with the clan children passing, except for Ino and Sakura, both of whom were completely useless.

Next they moved over to a targeting range where they had to hit a bull's-eye with kunai and shuriken at various distances. Naruto and the Uchiha scored the highest, both getting perfect scores, with Hinata coming third, thanks, once again, to some encouragement from Naruto.

After this, they went to an open field where they were to hold the ninjutsu portion of the exam.

* * *

"Okay, to pass this portion, you need to perform the three academy jutsu to an acceptable standard. That is, a reasonable henge, a practical kawarimi and creating at least three clones. You will be awarded extra points for any other jutsu that you can use."

This test was considerably more interesting as almost all of the clan children demonstrated at least one of their family jutsu. Then it came time for Naruto's turn.

He performed a flawless henge of the Sandaime Hokage, used kawarimi to switch with the startled Uchiha and used his Kage Bunshin to create 2 dozen clones.

"Very good Naruto. Are there any other techniques that you can show us?" the scarred chuunin asked, almost excitedly.

The 25 Naruto's grinned and at once they all began using different techniques. Some used basic elemental jutsu, such as Doton: Doryuheki, Futon: Daitoppa and Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Others used supplementary techniques like Kakuremino no Jutsu and Shunshin no Jutsu. But the one that everyone seemed to be looking at was the original, who created a swirling ball of pure chakra in his palm.

"R-Rasengan." the chuunin muttered, staring at the orb in disbelief.

"Holy shit, he really is the Yondaime's son!" Kiba exclaimed, recognising the technique from their studies in history class.

Finally regaining his composure, the chuunin looked towards the grinning blonde. "Very impressive Naruto. Is there anything else?"

Naruto's grin grew even larger. "Well, there are some others, but they're too destructive to be used with in this sort of situation. There is this though, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled, after biting his thumb and performing some hand signs, resulting in an enormous explosion of smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal a gigantic red toad wearing a blue vest and smoking a pipe. **"Naruto? Why have you summoned me here?" **the toad asked as he looked around at the familiar location.

"Hey Bunta. I'm doing the gennin exam and they wanted to see what ninjutsu I can do." The blonde explained after leaping up and standing on the amphibian's snout.

The chief toad chuckled at the boy's foxy grin. **"So you're showing off again huh? Sometimes you're too much like that cocky father of yours."**

Naruto shrugged. "Genetics, what're you gonna do?"

Gamabunta let out another rumbling laugh. **"Well if that's all, I'm gonna be going. The wife gets cranky when I stay too long on social calls. See you later kid." **The toad proclaimed before vanishing in another huge plume of smoke.

"W-was that _the _Gamabunta?" the chuunin asked as Naruto landed from falling when the toad left.

"Of course. So what do you say Iruka-san, do I pass?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

The chuunin's response was cut off when another puff of smoke appeared, revealing the Hokage, Jiraiya and several anbu.

"What happened? Why did you summon Gamabunta?" the Sandaime asked frantically, getting a sheepish expression from the whiskered blonde.

"I told you it was nothing sensei. The gaki was just showing off again, I swear you're too-"

"Too much like my Tou-san, I know, Bunta said the same thing." Naruto interrupted, getting a smack on the back of his head from the white haired sannin.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama?" Iruka questioned, still somewhat overwhelmed by what had happened today.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting Iruka-san. We thought something had happened when we saw that Naruto-kun had summoned Gamabunta." Sarutobi explained.

"It's no trouble Hokage-sama, it's always an honour to have you here." Iruka proclaimed with a low bow.

"Well then, I think we shall be going, good luck young ones, do your best." The Hokage said as he and the other new arrivals all left as they had come.

"Okay, I think that's it for the ninjutsu section. I'm going to collate the scores and see who has passed. Please meet back in the classroom in an hour. Till then, you're dismissed." Iruka announced as he walked back towards the academy building, paying no mind to his assistant who was still unconscious at the taijutsu test area.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata, having run off to avoid the torrent of questions that were bound to arise from the rest of the students, found themselves walking through the business district of the village, looking for somewhere to eat lunch. The blonde felt a twinge of guilt build within him as they walked past Ichiraku's and his thoughts turned to the other young woman he had begun dating.

Taking a deep breath and turning to the brightly smiling girl next to him, he prepared himself for a tough conversation. "Hina-chan. Will you please come with me, there is something that I need to tell you." He said seriously, getting a nod from the girl, whose smile had slipped at his ominous tone.

He gently took her hand and led her towards the ramen stand, stopping just before they entered. "Hina-chan. Whatever happens in here, I want you to know that everything that I have said I feel for you is true, and I hope that you will listen to my full explanation before you make any decisions regarding our future." Hinata nodded, her worry and concern only growing as his speech went on.

Finally, Naruto took another deep breath and they entered the store.

Ayame smiled brightly when she saw who had walked in, but the smile quickly disappeared when she noticed that he was holding hands with another woman.

"Aya-chan, could you please come with us for a moment? There is something that we need to talk about." Naruto said seriously, hating the looks of betrayal that were written across the faces of both women he had come to care greatly about.

Ayame, swallowing her rage and hurt temporarily gave a nod and decided to let the man she was falling in love with explain himself.

* * *

A few minutes of terribly awkward silence later and the three young people stopped at a bench in a beautiful park. Naruto motioned for the girls to sit and they did, both giving wary glances to each other, before looking back at the obviously nervous blonde before them.

"Before I start, I just want to say that absolutely everything I have told both of you was completely true, about my past and my feelings towards you. However I have omitted some details. As Hina-chan heard today, I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Naruto paused to let the shocked Ayame digest that information. "As you know, my father died after his defeating the Kyuubi no Kitsune. What very few people know, is that he did not kill the demon, he couldn't. Instead, he did the next best thing, he sealed it away, preventing it from ever getting loose again. The catch was, that the Kyuubi was far too powerful to be sealed into an object as is usually done, the only thing that could possible contain the beasts tremendous power, was a newborn baby...me. Since I was barely an hour old I have had the most powerful demon the world has ever known sealed within me." Both girls had a variety of expressions running across their faces, ranging from terror to concern to sadness to love. Naruto let them sort through his revelation for a few moments before he continued. "I promise you that I am who I am, and the fox is completely dormant, it has never and will never, get control of me, my father's seal ensures that much and when I die, the fox will die with me. It was because of this that I had to leave with my godfather Jiraiya shortly after the sealing, because the village council demanded that I be put to death to ensure the fox could never escape. It was only because of the interference of Jiraiya and the Sandaime that I am still alive today." The girls' expressions now held only anger, sadness and love, though Hinata's was showing considerably more anger than Ayame's. 'Must be because her father is on the council.' He thought. Before he continued again. "When we finally returned a few days ago it was revealed that the council has finally acknowledged me as the heir to the Namikaze clan, that was automatically created when Tou-san became the Yondaime, just as it was with the Senju and Sarutobi clans for the previous Hokage's. There is a catch though. Since I am the only living member of the clan, I have been placed under the Clan Restoration Act." Hinata gasped loudly as she realised what that meant and looked at the girl next to her, who just seemed confused.

"That means that you can marry more than one woman, right?" the Hyuuga asked, getting a gasp from Ayame, and a slight shake of the head from Naruto.

"Not quite. It means that I _have _to marry more than one woman, at least four to be exact."

"Does...does that mean that you don't really like one of us? That you're just using us to fill up your quota?" Ayame asked, her tone lost between betrayed and outraged.

"That's not it at all!" Naruto yelled firmly, startling both girls.

"I'm sorry. But like I said before, everything I told you is the truth. I care for both of you deeply, and had arranged dates with both of you before I even knew about the stupid law. I would never, and will never be involved with someone that I don't care about. Which is why I hate the clause the council put in so much." He stated firmly.

"What clause?" Hinata asked quietly, trying to decide how she felt about the situation.

Naruto sighed and suddenly looked very weary. "I have to marry at least four women by my 14th birthday, or the village council will select my wives and force me to marry them, regardless of how either party feels about it."

The blonde took another deep breath and sat between the women, grasping their hands in his. "I want both of you to think seriously about this. Whilst I do care deeply for you, I cannot ask you to be a part of a situation that you would not feel comfortable in. I am, by no means asking you to marry me right now as it is obviously far too early for such a decision. All I want you to do is decide if you are willing to give our relationship a chance and see where it goes." He then gave each girl's hand a reassuring squeeze before getting up and beginning to walk away.

When he had finally disappeared into the distance, the two girls looked at each other.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." Ayame said, getting a nod from the younger female.

* * *

Once the hour break was up the classroom was filled with excited chattering from the potential gennin, with three notable exceptions. Sasuke Uchiha, who was brooding as always, Naruto Namikaze, who appeared significantly more reserved than he had been earlier, almost to the point that he seemed depressed and Hinata Hyuuga, who wasn't present.

After waiting for the girl for a few minutes, Iruka decided to begin anyway, but before he could start, the door to the room was abruptly opened and Hinata walked in, accompanied by a girl that only two or three of the class recognised. The girls paid the angry teacher no heed as they marched up to Naruto, grabbed an arm each and dragged him from the room, closing the door behind them as they left.

" Okay...um, will somebody tell Hinata or Naruto if they see them later that they both passed and need to come here tomorrow at 8 for team placements?"

"Don't worry, I've got it." Announced a voice that turned out to be Naruto as he walked back through the doorway.

"What was that about Naruto? And where is Hinata?" Iruka asked, not happy with the disruptions to the class.

"She and Ayame, the other girl, are having a private talk with the original. I'm just here to make sure they don't miss anything important." "Naruto" announced before taking his seat.

"So you're a Kage Bunshin?" Iruka asked, getting a nod from the blonde.

"Whatever. Okay, the following people have passed: Shino Aburame..."

* * *

The girl's finally came to a stop at a bench on one of the currently empty academy training grounds.

"Sit." Ayame ordered sternly, getting a nod from Naruto as he did so. Before he could speak, Hinata raised a hand asking for silence.

"Please just listen for now Naruto-kun. We have some things we need to say." The pale eyed girl stated, getting another nod from the blonde. "We have been talking about everything that you told us and we have come to a decision." She explained flatly.

"We have decided that we both wish to pursue a relationship with you, and are willing to share with each other and others if necessary, if," Ayame stated firmly, cutting off the boy's premature celebration. "If, you agree to certain conditions." She finished.

"Okay, what are they?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Firstly, you are not to give preferential treatment to either of us or any of the other women that may join in the future. We are all to be treated equally in everything."

Naruto nodded. "Of course, that's only fair."

"Second, everyone must agree before you start a relationship with a new woman. If this is going to work, we need to be a family, that means everyone gets a say in the decisions." Hinata added, her tone far more confident and firm than usual, making Naruto smile that the shy girl was coming out of her shell more and more.

"Okay, anything else?" seeing the girls shake their heads, Naruto gave a bright smile and pulled them both into a warm embrace. "Thank you both so much for this. If it comes to it, I will gladly spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the kindness you angels have done me today." He declared before kissing each of them tenderly on the lips.

"How about we all go grab some lunch to celebrate, my treat?" Naruto asked, linking arms with one of his women on each side.

Suddenly Hinata squealed and buried her head in Naruto's shoulder, drawing strange looks from the other two.

"What's the matter Hina-chan?" the blonde asked as he tilted the girl's head upwards so she looked at him.

"We just pulled you out of the class in front of everyone and we totally ignored Iruka-sensei! He's going to be so mad and what if we missed some big anoun-"

Naruto silenced the hysterical girl with a finger on her plump lips. "Relax Hina-chan, I created a Kage Bunshin as you guys were dragging me off. He explained the situation and when he dispels, I'll know everything that happened during the class, so we won't miss anything. Okay?" Hinata nodded and pulled slightly away from him so they could keep walking whilst she maintained her grip on his arm, with Ayame copying her action on the other side, they set off to eat.

* * *

The three teens spent the rest of the afternoon together and Naruto was delighted to find that the girl's got along like old friends, relieving one of his concerns regarding the unconventional relationship. At the end of the day he created a Kage Bunshin and walked both women home, giving them both loving goodnight kisses, though they were both more _involved_ this time, as they had been expecting it.

He then went home to his father's compound, which he and Jiraiya had finally managed to clean to liveable standards. It was, by no means, as large as the Hyuuga or Uchiha complexes, more like a single, large house surrounded by nice grounds and even a small lake. Naruto couldn't have been happier with his home, as it had been just as he imagined whilst spending his entire life on the road, a stable, safe location with plenty of room for him to start his new family.

* * *

The next day, Naruto surprised Hinata by picking her up from the Hyuuga compound and walking her to the academy. Needless to say they caused a bit of a stir when they entered the classroom holding hands and smiling brightly. They looked up to find everyone staring at them with a variety of reactions from shock to indifference, but there was a surprising amount of jealous glares aimed at both of them, though most were at Hinata, for taking the man who had been dubbed the new hottest member of their class, a fact that thoroughly pissed off a certain Uchiha, though he would never admit it.

"Uh...hey?" Naruto said, instantly causing the room to erupt in a frenzy of shrill cries and demands, though nothing could really be understood for the rabble.

The noise was finally silenced when Iruka and a weak looking Mizuki arrived, the later sending a hate filled glare at Naruto that quickly wilted when the blonde turned to look at them.

"Okay, so all of you here have passed the academy gennin exam, which qualifies you all as potential gennin. Today, we will be dividing you into groups of three, in which you will meet your new sensei and undergo the final examination to see if you can become full ninja of Konoha." Iruka explained, ignoring the stupid people that tried to interrupt when he mentioned they weren't gennin yet. "Now, for the team selections this year, Hokage-sama and myself have decided to go a different route than is usually taken." He announced, getting murmurs from the confused teens. "In previous years, we have designed the teams to suit a specific purpose, such as tracking or information gathering and recognisance. This year however, we have designed the teams to be balanced so that they will be able to deal with almost any situation. As such, each team will have one power hitter, one tracker and one support ninja. So, Team 1..."

Naruto tuned the chuunin's listing out, knowing that he would hear when his or Hinata's names were mentioned, and turned to the girl in question. "Hey, Hina-chan, if that's how they're composing the teams, maybe we'll get to be together." He whispered excitedly, getting a hopeful smile and nod from the girl who was obviously trying to listen carefully to the teacher's speech.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno." Iruka was forced to pause as there was a loud cheer from Sakura and disappointed sighs from Kiba and Sasuke. "Team 8: Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara." He again had to pause as Naruto let out a cheer and picked Hinata up, swinging her around in a tight hug. "And Team 10: Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Ino Yamanaka." The final exclamation came from Ino who screamed about the injustice of being placed with the fat ass and creepy bug guy, both of whom proceeded to give her furious death glares that, for once, shut the loud mouth blonde up.

"Please wait here to for your senseis, they should be along shortly." Iruka announced as he left the room, shoving Mizuki, who was still glaring at Naruto, out with him.

True to the chuunin's word it was only a few minutes later that several teams were taken out by their jounin. Naruto, who had been quietly talking with Hinata and Shikamaru, who had moved over to them after the teams were announced, stopped mid sentence and turned to the door as he felt a familiar presence approaching.

"What is it Naru-kun?" Hinata asked.

Before he could reply, the door to the classroom opened and three jounin entered the room, two of whom recognised Naruto immediately.

"Naru-kun? So you really are only a gennin? I told you he wasn't lying Nai-chan!" Anko yelled as she sauntered over to the boy and his not too happy girlfriend.

"Who is she, Naru-kun?" Hinata asked, her voice coming out in a near growl, frightening everyone that heard it, since she was usually such a sweet girl.

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "She's just a jounin that I met a few days ago, nothing else, I swear."

"Aww, how can you be so mean, Naru-kun? I thought we really shared something." The half naked jounin declared with an exaggerated pout.

"Don't you have a team to collect Anko-san?" Naruto asked, hoping to get rid of the woman before she got him into more trouble.

"Me? A sensei? No way! Totally not my thing. I'm here to help Nai-chan do the test with her team." She explained, her pout instantly replaced with a sadistic grin.

'I knew she was trouble. Damn it if she isn't hot though.' Naruto thought to himself as he stared incredulously at the woman, before being pinched by Hinata.

"Ow! Sorry Hime." He muttered after looking at the insecure look on the girl's face.

"Hime? Oh Naru-kun, are you cheating on me? And so early in our relationship too." Anko exclaimed, her pout back even bigger than before.

"That's enough Anko. Team 8 come with us." Kurenai ordered as she walked back to the door.

"So cranky Nai-chan, you really do need one of my massages!" Anko yelled at her friend before turning to the shocked couple in front of her. "What's with you two? You're not on Team 8 are you?" she asked, her grin spreading even further at their reluctant nods. "Oh we are going to have so much fun."

Chapter End

Doton: Doryuheki = Earth Release: Earth Wall

Futon: Daitoppa = Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Kakuremino no Jutsu = Cloak of Invisibility Technique

Shunshin no Jutsu = Body Flicker Technique

A/N: Oh the excitement! Hinata and Ayame are the first official members of the harem, but who else will join and when? And will Team 8 be able to survive Anko and Kurenai's test? Find out on the next instalment of The New Namikaze Clan. Till then, let me know what you think.

Mr Chunk


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Warning: I went totally overboard with the double entendres in this chapter, but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy.

The New Namikaze Clan 3

The newly labeled Team 8 had followed after their new sensei and her friend, all of them sporting looks that ranged from lazy reluctance, to jealous suspicion, to nervous apprehension. The two older kunoichi on th4e other hand, had very different expressions. Anko hadn't dropped her sadistic grin even an inch during their five minute trek to one of the village's training fields, if anything it had actually grown larger. Kurenai on the other hand, want grinning even slightly, in fact she had been wearing a somewhat nasty scowl for the last few days, and it had only increased when they saw that the mysterious blonde source of her scowl, was on her team. Even after having Jiraiya and the Sandaime themselves explain the boy's back story, she still didn't seem any happier about his presence on the team.

This was for a few reasons but the most influential of them was pride. As much as people liked to think that they were above such a brutish concept, everyone has that caveman, or woman, inside them that refuses to let someone insult their pride, and this blonde had done so three times in less than a week! The first had been on only his first day in town. Both of the jounin had noticed the blonde stranger staring at them, but neither had thought much of it since it was far from an unusual occurrence, that was until he vanished without a trace so that neither of them could tell where he had gone or how he had done it, something that had not happened to either of the strong kunoichi in years.

The next insult came the following day when they had finally managed to track the man down, only for him to tell them some ridiculous story, at least Kurenai thought so, and then evade them once again.

The final, and most damaging slight came later that afternoon, when they had gone to report what had happened to the Hokage, only to be told that what he told them was true and that he was actually a member of her team. Whilst many jounin would have been excited at the prospect of having such a powerful young student on their team, Kurenai was a genjutsu specialist and, as such, was better than most at looking underneath the underneath. Because of this, the red eyed woman was able to see through the "his genjutsu needs work" excuse that she had been given, to the truth of the matter, they thought she needed the back up.

It was no secret that she was the "freshest" of the jounin instructors getting teams this semester, nor was it unknown that several people had questioned her ability to keep her team safe if a situation got out of hand, no doubt a combination of two prejudices that she was more that familiar with. Kurenai, throughout her career, had been almost constantly underestimated for two reasons. One, she was a woman, and despite the massive strides made by legendary kunoichi like Tsunade, that was still seen as a weakness but a disgusting amount of the ninja population. The second reason was due to her choice of specialty. It was widely accepted, mostly by the same idiots who thought women were weak, that genjutsu was the least useful of the three major disciplines. Therefore, as both a woman and a genjutsu focused ninja, she was largely renowned as the weakest of the village's jounin, a title that was only added to by her relatively recent ascent to the rank.

She also knew that Kakashi was perfectly capable of helping the boy with his illusion deficiency, not to mention that he would literally leap at the chance to teach his sensei's only son. Therefore the only reason for the jounin level gennin to be placed on her team was because the higher ups thought that she was incapable of protecting her team by herself. And that was the reason that found her scowling at the three "children" before her, though she still disputed the blonde's inclusion in that label, as he had neither the physiology nor the abilities of a child. Being snapped out of her broodings by Anko violently shaking her shoulder, the red eyed jounin realised that everyone had been waiting on her for a few minutes.

"Okay, as Iruka told you, we are here because you three have to pass my test to see whether or not you are allowed to become full gennin under myself." She declared grumpily.

Naruto fought back the urge to giggle perversely at her choice of words, her expression was more than enough to tell him that it would not be a good idea.

"Uh, Nai-chan, not that I usually mind skipping right to the action," Anko interrupted, giving a wink at Naruto with the double entendre before she continued, "but don't they usually do the introductions before the test?" Both of the other females sent a glare at the woman, though for very different reasons.

"Fine, let's get this over with. You, lazy ass Nara, you go first." She ordered, getting a low muttering under the boy's breath.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like playing shougi and watching clouds. I dislike anything troublesome, which is pretty much everything else. My dream is to have an average career, marry an average woman, have two kids and retire as soon as possible." The black haired boy muttered, getting a chuckle from everyone but Kurenai, who only scowled harder at him.

"Okay, Hinata, you go next." She ordered, her tone and face actually becoming a bit softer when she looked at the girl.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like cinnamon rolls, dancing and _my Naru-kun. _I dislike sluts that try to steal other people's boyfriends. And my dream is to help reunite my clan's two families." She declared, with no one missing the vicious glares that she sent to Anko.

"Alright, Naruto, your turn."

"Okay, my name is Naruto Namikaze. I like Hina-chan and Aya-chan, my girlfriends, training and learning new things. I dislike people who judge others without getting to know them. My dream is to establish my clan and surpass my Tou-san as the greatest Hokage ever." The blonde declared proudly, getting a smile from Hinata and Anko and a shake of the head from Shikamaru, Kurenai didn't outwardly react.

"Okay, now that is out of the wa-"

"What about you Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata interrupted, getting a sigh from the woman.

"Fine. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like genjutsu and my friends. I dislike people who underestimate women and genjutsu and I absolutely hate perverts. My dream is to prove to everyone that women and genjutsu users are not to be underestimated." She declared, glaring at Naruto for his comment about "girlfriends".

"Okay, how bout we explain the test now?" Anko suggested, trying to break up the weirdly dark atmosphere that had developed.

"Alright. So we were going to be doing the standard bell test, but since everyone seems to think that I'm not good enough to do anything by myself, I've modified it to include Anko." The black haired woman growled darkly, making everyone but Anko wonder what she was so upset about. "Normally, this test would have you three trying to get the bells attached to my belt, and that much still stands, but rather than just trying to overcome me, you will also have to get around Anko, who will be acting as my body guard. Also, anyone that does not get one of the bells by noon will be sent back to the academy, so I suggest that you take this test seriously."

"But sensei, you've only got two bells, does that mean that one of us will definitely be going back?" Hinata asked, her pre-Naruto nervousness starting to reemerge, but she was comforted as her man gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

The blonde looked over to Shikamaru, who appeared to be deep in thought and gave him a subtle nod, which the boy replied with his own, they knew there was more to this test than met the eye.

"Your time starts now." Kurenai suddenly announced and all three of the potential gennin vanished in an instant.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were crouched in the nearby forest, both overlooking the two jounin, who hadn't moved since the test began. They both turned when they heard a noise to their left, moments before Shikamaru appeared, his face still wearing his usual lazy expression, despite the circumstances.

"You figured it out too?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the lazy boy.

"Get what?" Hinata asked, not understanding what they were talking about.

"All gennin squads consist of three gennin and a jounin, there is no way that the standard test would leave the team with a maximum of two students, which means either this isn't the standard test, or there is more to this exam than she explained." Shikamaru explained.

"It's the second. Both Tou-san and Ero-jiisan had to do this test, so she wasn't lying about that part. That means that she was lying about the rules. Since this test is quite obviously trying to get us to work against each other, I'd say the true purpose is to test if we can overcome that and work together as a team." Naruto replied, getting nods of agreement from his teammates.

"Sounds about right. No normal gennin would be able to get a bell off a jounin by themselves, they'd have to work together to have any chance of passing." The Nara agreed.

"Okay, so we work together. Any ideas how?" Hinata asked.

"Since you two have announced your relationship, they'll probably expect you to work together and leave me by myself. We can use that to our advantage. Kurenai-sensei seems to have a soft spot for Hinata, and since that Anko lady looks like a psycho, she probably wouldn't want them to fight each other, which means that she'll let Anko fight Naruto while she takes on Hinata. Assuming that you two aren't actually jounin level, that's a pretty solid plan and they would win 99 percent of the time."

"Except that I am jounin level and Hina-chan's specialties are genjutsu defense and taijutsu, meaning she is the worst possible opponent for a genjutsu mistress. And then if you add in that you will be working with us, we should be able to do this." Naruto added, getting nods from the other two, and a blush from Hinata at his praise.

"So we'll pretend to play into their plan. Hina-chan and I will attack, with me going for Anko and Hina-chan going for Kurenai-sensei. But then, when there is an opening, you jump out and join her. Eventually you two can get her restrained, either with the Kagemane no jutsu or Jyuuken and grab the bells, while I keep Anko busy."

Everyone nodded and they set off to set their plan into motion.

* * *

Anko, having become bored with just standing around and trying to annoy her friend, had begun to juggle some kunai and was up to six when two of the gennin hopefuls emerged from their hiding spots. She continued her trick as her grin returned and she couldn't help but tease the young couple even more.

"Finished your quickie in the woods?" she cooed, getting a blush and scowl from both teens, though the ratio of scowl to blush varied between them.

"And she was fantastic." Naruto replied, getting a hotter blush from Hinata, a bigger grin from Anko and a downright murderous glare from Kurenai.

"Enough talk! Are you coming for the bells or not?" Kurenai demanded, putting an end to their inappropriate banter.

"I don't need to, Hina-chan can handle you all by herself. I figured me and Anko here could go have some fun while she whoops your ass and takes the bells for us." Naruto declared, getting an even wider grin from Anko and glares from Hinata and Kurenai.

"You can do this Hime." The blonde whispered into the lavender eyed girl's ear as he gave her a warm hug. Hinata nodded as he pulled back and gave him a stern look.

"We haven't approved her." She declared, getting a sheepish grin from Naruto who nodded, remembering the rules he agreed to, before he turned and leapt away, the eager Anko following quickly after, ignoring the warning glare the young girl was sending her.

"Are you ready Hinata?" Kurenai asked as she slipped into her fighting stance, getting the attention of the Hyuuga heiress, who nodded as she entered her family's stance.

* * *

Naruto lead Anko to the other side of the training field, not a particularly long distance, but enough that it would be difficult for either of them to interfere in the other fight. Turning to the older woman, he couldn't help but grin at her eager expression.

"So, you and the Hyuuga heiress eh? I'd think she'd be too timid for you, considering who you were raised by and the little chat we had the other day." Anko said as she came to a stop a few feet opposite the young blonde.

"I'm a man of varying tastes. Whilst I can't deny the appeal of more amorous women such as yourself, the shy, innocent type have a certain appeal of their own. And with my unique circumstances, I don't have to make the choice between the two." Naruto replied.

"What circumstances?" she asked, confused by his statement.

"Because of who Tou-san was, I've been placed under the Clan Restoration Act, which means that I have to take at least four wives by my fourteenth birthday, in a little over a year from now. Hina-chan and Aya-chan have agreed to be the first members of my family." The young man explained.

"So you're starting a harem? I'm surprised she would go for it, she doesn't seem like the sharing type."

"It's not a harem. It's just going to be a large family. The ladies agreed on the conditions that they be treated equally and have final say in anyone that I want to add to the family. I refuse to be a part of a family that isn't built around love, I'd sooner die." Naruto declared firmly, getting a surprised gasp from the woman as she could see the truth and determination in his statement.

"You're serious? You have a free pass to fill your life with willing pussy and you're limiting yourself to women that you love and that your other women approve of? I wouldn't have pegged you for a romantic." She admitted, struggling to believe the boy even though she could tell he wasn't lying.

"Hey, I may have a greater than average appreciation for the splendor of the female form, but I grew up on the road with Ero-jiisan, so all I had was my family. There is nothing in this world that I hold higher than that, so I will not be a part of one that does not have love at its center."

Anko stared at the man before her for a few moments before she shook her head and her grin returned. "That's enough of that, we're supposed to be in a test here." She stated as she drew two kunai and slipped into a ready stance.

"So we are." Naruto replied as he pulled the staff off his back for the first time since entering the village, making Anko raise an eyebrow.

"So you do actually use that thing, I thought it was just there for decoration." She taunted as she charged him, only to find her attacks blocked effortlessly.

"Oh no, I think you'll find that I'm quite adept at using my staff." He replied, grinning at the double entendre.

"Good to know, though I am concerned by how big it is, you're not overcompensating for something else, are you?" she asked as she tried several more attacks, all of which were quickly blocked, before he lashed out and struck both of her wrists in quick succession, making her drop her weapons on reflex.

"Not at all, I was just so used to handling such a large _pole_, that anything smaller than this one, just didn't seem comfortable." He countered, trying for a sweep with his staff only for her to jump over it and counter with a high spin kick that he barely managed to block.

"Handled a lot of _poles_ have you?" she taunted as she leapt back and started the handseals for one of her favourite jutsu.** "**Seneijashu!" she cried, raising her arms as four snakes shot out of each of her sleeves, two from each wrapping around the staff whilst the other two struck at his hands, forcing him to release his weapon, leaving it open for Anko to retrieve it, catching it as her snakes retracted up her sleeves, leaving her holding his weapon with a grin.

Naruto shifted to a relaxed stance, not looking at all troubled by his disbarment. "You know if you wanted a turn with my staff, you only had to ask."

"Really? What about your girls having final say, don't I have to apply to them first?" she asked, examining the strange weapon she stole from the boy. It was easily 6 feet long, taller than its blonde wielder, and more than 2 inches thick, but despite its impressive size and apparent solid steel composition, it felt like it weighed no more than if it was made of wood. Looking closer at the black surface, she was able to make out fine engravings that were obviously there for more than to increase his grip on the weapon, they appeared to be intricate seals, only the covered the entire surface of the pole.

"I see you noticed the seals. Ero-jiisan gave me that when I completed developing my own style with my practice staff. They have so many effects I still haven't figured them all out and I got it nearly 4 years ago. The most obvious one, as I'm sure you've noticed, is that they make the staff weigh only a fraction of what it should considering its solid metal." He explained.

Anko stared in wonder at the weapon, it was easily one of the more impressive she had ever seen, and she'd seen a lot. "What else can it do?" she asked eagerly, having been apprenticed to a master who was quite adept at seals, she had always been somewhat fascinated by them.

"Try channelling some chakra into it." Naruto suggested with a grin. Anko shrugged and did so, forcing a small amount of her life energy into the pole. Immediately, there was a bright flash and the snake mistress felt a sharp pain in her hands, forcing her to release the weapon, which fell to the ground.

"What the fuck?" she roared, examining her tingling hands.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. One of the seals prevents anyone else from using its more complex features which require chakra, by sending it back to them in the form of an electric shock. If you had used any more, your hands would be completely numb for a few days." He explained with a light chuckle.

The purple haired jounin glared at the laughing boy, rubbing her hands to get the feeling back into them. "You're gonna pay for that." She declared, causing an abrupt stop to his laughter.

"Come now Anko-chan, don't be like that." He said, getting a raised eyebrow from the woman.

"Anko-chan? Who said you could call me that?" she asked with clearly fake anger written across her face.

"Naruto smirked. "Who said that you could call me Naru-kun in front of my girlfriend and get me in trouble?" he replied.

Anko shrugged as she bent over and carefully picked up his staff again. "Fair enough, you might wanna be careful calling me that in front of your little princess, she seems to have enough trouble with me as it is."

"Eh, she'll be fine, she's just not quite used to being in a relationship yet. Besides, I think she'll be too busy celebrating to care." Naruto declared with his own shrug.

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?" she asked as she stepped into a fighting stance with his pole.

"That." The blonde answered simply as he pointed over her shoulder in the direction they had come from.

In a real fight Anko would never have considered turning to look after such a blatant prompt, but since this was barely even a spar, she swivelled her head and barked out a laugh as she saw an even angrier looking Kurenai, standing in between two of her students, one of whom was holding his hands in a seal, while the other calmly walked over and took the bells off her belt.

"Looks like your teammates managed to pass, too bad for you." Anko announced with a victorious smirk.

"Yeah it is, or at least it would be if that was how the test worked, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the true aim of this exam was to see how well we worked together as a team. And since I distracted the bodyguard and allowed my teammates to work together to complete the objective, I'd say we did pretty good." Naruto replied with his own victorious smirk.

"So you did. Just because the test is over doesn't mean I'm giving this back though." She taunted as she turned and ran towards the others.

Naruto sighed and chased after her, arriving a few minutes after she did.

"We did it Naru-kun!" Hinata cheered as she leapt into his arms and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"I knew you could Hime." Naruto declared as he leant in and gave her a tender kiss, that was ended abruptly by Kurenai grumpily clearing her throat.

"I don't see what you're celebrating about Naru-"

"Don't bother Nai-chan, I already tried, the brats already figured out the true meaning." Anko interrupted, pouting at both their defeat and the young couple's kiss.

Kurenai sighed before looking back to the three gennin. "Is that right?" she asked, sighing again when they all nodded. "Then congratulations I suppose, you've all passed the test and are now official gennin. Meet me here tomorrow at 8 and we'll begin our training." She grumbled before leaving using her shunshin.

"What's her problem?" Shikamaru asked as he fell onto his butt and relaxed.

"She thinks that the Hokage and the council have put me on her team because they don't trust her abilities to keep a team of gennin safe on a mission." Naruto answered, getting surprised looks from his teammates and an agreeing nod from Anko.

"And when you put that on top of a career where she has been underestimated and looked down on almost every day, it's not really surprising she's upset." She added.

"But that's ridiculous, why would anyone look down on someone because they are a woman or they specialise in genjutsu?" Hinata asked.

"The same reason they would do it to someone who was seen as too gentle or the container to a monster or any other difference, they're fools who don't know to look past the surface to see someone's true value." Naruto replied as he pulled her into a warm embrace, the anger and frustration in his tone was plain for everyone to see and it left Shikamaru and Anko both with a lot to think about.

"Come on Hina-chan, let's go see if Aya-chan has had her lunch break yet. See you tomorrow Shika. Anko-chan, it's been interesting as always." The blonde declared as he walked off with his arm wrapped around his girl.

Shikamaru said nothing as he walked off, leaving Anko by herself as she looked down and saw that the boy had apparently forgotten to reclaim his staff. "Probably looking for an excuse to come see me later." Anko declared with a smirk as she struck a pose with the pole. She almost squealed in shock as her purloined weapon suddenly became enshrouded in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Anko found herself holding a familiar blonde teen rather than his staff. "Naru-kun?" she asked, wondering how he did that.

"Not quite. I'm a kage bunshin. The boss kawarimied me with the staff after you dropped it." He replied with a wide grin.

"Then why did you wait so long to reveal yourself?" she asked.

The clone's grin spread even further. "We like having beautiful ladies holding our staff. And you've gotta admit, you looked pretty hot with our pole in your hands." He replied with a chuckle before dispelling in a plume of smoke.

"Cheeky bastard...damn it if he ain't cute though." She exclaimed before using her own shunshin to leave the area.

Chapter End

Kagemane no jutsu = Shadow Imitation Technique

Seneijashu = Hidden Shadow Snake Hand

A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but this was hard to write and I felt that was a fairly reasonable place to stop. Next chapter, assuming I ever get around to writing it, will be almost entirely fluff and _might _include TWO lemons. Till then, let me know what you think.

Mr Chunk


End file.
